


Winter Solstice

by Inuyashagirl2015



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuyashagirl2015/pseuds/Inuyashagirl2015
Summary: "Mommy, what is the Winter Solstice?" "Well, the reason we have it is actually because the whole world wants to celebrate our anniversary. You see, several years ago today, your momma proposed to me- It was completely unromantic, but we had great sex afterwards!" Yeah, that's what I'll tell my kids.  Transfer from FF.





	

2017 Update: I wrote this five years ago when I was 15, so don't expect much XD I'm just transfering some fics over to this sight, the ones that I don't totally hate, anyways. For all my work, even the shitty stuff, you can check my fanfiction dot net account, same username.   
“So did you steal this or did you legitimately pay for it?” I asked, eyebrow raised in amusement as I examined the box without opening it. Not that I expected anything bad to be in the box, I had been sleeping with (and dating, though, depending on who she was talking to, she would probably say that dating was too formal a term, and we were more like friends with benefits. She would be lying, by the way) this woman for a fair amount of time. Plus, she definitely wouldn’t want to pay that hefty fine associated with assaulting another guild member, so I’m pretty sure that I’m safe.  
“Yes, I actually bought the damn thing, now quit talking and open it.” Sapphire shot back in irritation, and what would be nervousness if she were anyone else, but cannot be classified as such because this is Sapphire and she simply doesn’t get nervous.  
“Yeah, paid for it with money you got from stealing things.” I muttered, knowing full well that she would hear and I smiled even as I rolled my eyes. Many people are surprised that we’re still together at all, what with the way that we treat each other, but they really shouldn’t be. That’s just how we are, it’s how we were when we were just friends who didn’t have sex and it’s how we are… whatever we would be classified as now. I mean, for Gods sakes, we met because we’re both in the thieves guild, it’s pretty obvious that we’re not gonna be super lovey dovey or anything like that. Not gonna happen.  
“Oh just shut up and open the stupid box. This is the last time I ever get you anything for the Winter Solstice!” I laughed at her irritation, wondering what was in the small box that was putting her on edge, because she obviously was. Sapphire may not get nervous, but it would definitely be fair to say that she was on edge.  
“That’s what you said last year, and look where we are now.” I teased, and when she glared at me, I decided that it was time to stop- She’s gonna get me back for this later without a doubt. “Fine, fine, I’ll open it.” And I did.  
Inside was a ring. I knew without having to check with Madesi or any other jeweler that, while not something that, say, a Jarl might give to a love interest, it was definitely of very good quality. It was made of finely crafted silver and the gems used in the ring were rubies. Over all, I had no complaints whatsoever. Of course, I was still a little surprised, she had given me some nice quality stuff before, but all of that had been stolen, so I had to be careful what cities, if any, I wore them in.  
“Wow, I can’t believe you actually paid for this.” I finally commented after making her wait a little longer than necessary just for the hell of it, “And while I definitely appreciate it, you know I don’t really wear jewelry on a regular basis.” I probably sound ungrateful, but that’s not it. This is really just not like Sapphire. As I said, I rarely wear non-enchanted jewelry except for when I have to fit in with the rich prisses, and she knows that and the fact that she actually spent her own gold on what was probably a fairly pricey ring… I’m thinking I’m missing something here.  
“I know, but I was hoping that you would be willing to make an exception for your engagement ring.” She replied way too casually for the content of the sentence. I say way too casually because I actually started nodding to what she had said before I actually processed the word engagement.  
It’s an engagement ring? Ooooooohhhhh… Well, there you go then.  
I don’t even have the state of mind to tease her, and I also don’t need to think about the answer that she’s obviously waiting for, despite the fact that she was faking reading a book like she wasn’t expecting me to say anything back at all. My grin is a mile wide and I know it.  
“You know, I think you’re right. I can definitely make an exception for my engagement ring.” I slip the ring on, grin widening so much that I was worried my mouth would rip open as I discover that, hey, it’s the perfect freaking size.  
“Good. I thought you might be so reasonable.” Before I can blink she’s out of her chair and standing in front of me, book discarded in her haste. Let me just say that the kiss is probably the best one we’ve shared so far, and the sex was definitely amazing. And, hypothetically, is we somehow did end up with a kid one day (not likely though, let’s be honest), when they ask how mommy proposed, I don’t care if they’re four years old, I’m gonna say that it was totally unromantic and she didn’t even directly ask, and then we had the best sex of our lives right there in front of the fire place and we both woke up freezing the next day because Skyrim is cold and the fire went out while we were asleep. I’m also probably gonna say that the reason why we have Winter Solstice is because the whole world is celebrating our anniversary, just because I feel like I’ll want another excuse to tell that story and I also kind of wonder how old they’ll be when they finally figure out that I’m a total liar. I should never have kids, by the way.


End file.
